Davana Series
by ASimplyHopelessRomantic
Summary: Type of all different stories based off the Davana shipping. Some about sex, others dating. Break ups, heartache, and falling in love. Every chapter has a different tale to tell; all for the wonderful, non-canon couple, Davana.
1. First Meeting

**Authors Notes:** This is chapter one of my Davana Series. Every chapter is a different part, a different scene, in the Davana life. This is, in my mind, how Davana first met. This is actually the second time I've written how they met. I hope to publish the first time soon. Some people told me how Santana seemed a little to . . . _nice_ . . . in Gimme More; I hope this changes your mind. ENJOY!

P.S, I don't own Glee. Because if I did, Davana would TOTALLY be canon.

* * *

><p>Dalton wasn't like most schools. Some of the best staff in the state; a place where some of the richest boys in the entire country could come and learn. It was one of the types that were old, but still taken care of. All the buildings were exactly the same from when it was first opened, except for a few dining halls which had been redone thanks to generous donors.<p>

Another thing that had been added was a number of dormitories, due to the heightened number of students being added to the roster list each year. Kurt, on good fortune, was one of the few dozen gifted with a new room. It wasn't much. A brick foundation with wood panel walls and plush carpet.

Santana smiled as she looked around her, mildly impressed with what she saw at Dalton Academy. It was a Sunday, which meant open campus. She, Brittany, Mercedes, and Finn drove up to spend the day Kurt and be shown around. Santana was skeptically at first. But Brittany wanted to see Kurt, and it was, after all, an _all boys_ school. Santana didn't see too much harm in it.

"I gotta hand it to you, Sparkles." She says, turning to look at the young lad. "I like what you done with the place."

While Jace, Kurt's roommate, was nor gay or a Warbler, he didn't seem to mind all the movie and band and musical posters Kurt had posted on his side of the room. Another good thing about Jace was he was a ladies' man, rarely ever at the dorm unless to sleep or study. This, in turn, meant lots of time for practicing for Kurt.

"Why thank you, Santana. I like it too."

Kurt and Santana haven't always been on the best of terms. Even with having three classes, glee club, and the Cheerio's, they weren't exactly friends. Still, Kurt was one of few people who went to William McKinley who actually understood the words 'fashion sense', so Santana was a little happy to see him again.

"I really like it, Kurt." Mercedes told him, trying to stay on the bright side of Kurt's situation.

"Yeah, dude. It totally fits you." Finn says, doing the same.

"Thank you, both of you. I just wish the others could've come." Kurt smiled to his friends. Although the whole group intended on visiting him, it ended up being only this four. Tina and Mike had an Asian Community meeting; Puck had to watch his siblings; Quinn had a church conference Church; Sam had sports therapy, and with Finn not wanting anything to do with Rachel, she went out of town with her dad's.

Still, he was happy to have at least some of his friends here.

"Where's the little girls room?" Brittany questioned.

"This is an all _boys_ school, Brittany." Mercedes reminded her.

"So is there just a little boys room then?" She asks, her pure, childlikeness showing.

"The bathroom's all the way at the end. Its open campus, so there won't be many people there. Female's are free to its use."

With this said, each female turned and headed towards the door, with Santana in the lead. To her surprise, when she opened the door intending to walk out, she was face with three boys, all in matching uniforms. Santana recognized them as part of the Warblers.

Blaine, the lead soloist, smiled welcomingly, while Wes and David stared wide eyed. Wes, after a moment, smiled widely at the sight of females, while David just looked on, caught between being unfazed and confused.

A few moments go by and neither group speaks nor moves. Finally, Santana gives.

"Excuse me?" She says, though with Santana, something as polite as that usually had alternate meaning; like now it was more like a 'wanna get the fuck out of my way'.

David, being a gentleman, stepped aside from the ladies. Santana smirked at him as she went on her way, while the other two followed; Brittany smiling sweetly, Mercedes tossing a kind "thank you" as she passed.

As the boys entered the room, each had a different reaction. While Wes bit his fist and groaned, David took out his cell phone, checking once again for any updates. None, of course.

"Blaine!" Kurt announced excitingly.

"Hey, Kurt. Finn, nice to see you again." Blaine smiled, showing off his pearly whites as he shook the tall boy's hand.

"Yeah, you too man."

"Did you see those girls? Man, Kurt. I never knew you were such a babe magnet!" Wes went on, still amazed.

"I wouldn't say I'm a babe magnet, per se. I just have a lot of good looking friends." Kurt chuckled.

"You know, I think it's a gay thing." He says to David. "Every time we go out in town with Blaine, the girls just seem to swarm."

Blaine blushed, while both Kurt and Finn laughed. While Kurt couldn't exactly say the same (seeing as most girls seemed to crowd Blaine, usually thought he was straight – the amount of numbers that boy picks up while at the mall!), he did have some luck with having female friends.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I totally forgot you had people coming over this weekend. The guys and I were heading out to Java D's to get a drink and wanted to see if you'd like to tag along."

"No, Blaine. It's fine."

"Java D's?" Finn questions.

"Coffee house slash Cafe." Kurt implies.

"It's an on campus place. Sort of like Dalton's version of StarBucks."

"Sounds rad." Finn said excitingly.

"Well, you know, you can still come." Blaine pressed. "More the merrier, right?"

Before Kurt could give an answer, Santana made her grade reentrance into the room.

"Okay, I don't care how rich these guys are, they're digesting! Do you even know what hygiene is?" She asked around the room.

"No, but feel free to start a sex ed class on it." Wes chuckled, steeping forward. Santana raised a brow, giving him a 'seriously, guy?' type look. "I'm Wes."

Santana cocked her head. "Wes? And does that stand for Wesley?"

Wes smiled; he usually didn't like being called by his full name, but for a babe as hot as Santana, hell, she could call him by Pippy Longstockings and he'd answer.

"Why yes, it does. So, angel from heaven, what is your name?"

"Santana." She told him.

"Hmm, I like that. It fits you."

Santana smiled at him. He wasn't exactly her type, but he was cute and was obviously checking her out, so she saw no harm in flirting a little.

"And you?" She asked David, who was once again checking his phone for updates. Nothing. Again.

David usually wasn't the type to be rude, but he had a lot on his mind. The only reason he's out of his dorm – out of his bed – was because Wes had been annoying the hell out of him and demanded they'd go out.

"David. Porter." He says, holding his hand out. Santana took it, ignoring the odd spark that ran through their veins.

"So, as I was saying. You up for it?" Blaine asked.

"Up for what?" Santana questioned.

"Blaine and the guys wanted to know if we'd go out to get coffee with them. Hangout." Finn explained.

"You should totally come with us." Wes said to Santana, moving closer to her.

"Isn't it a little cold to be wearing stuff like that?" David pondered, looking her body up and down.

The weekends were the only time you could wear anything other than your uniform when you were on the Cheerios, and Santana took that with stride. Her outfit today was a little less than subtle. A denim mini skirt with white lace at the trim. A white top with a golden belt that hugged her hips and a fur lined shrug, along with knee highs and boots.

Not exactly winter attire, but sexy nonetheless.

"I like it." Wes says. "That fur sure looks cozy."

"Thank you, Wesley." Santana smiled.

David rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out for the third time since they've been there.

"Dude!" Wes shouted. "We're going out; can't you put that phone down for second?"

"I'm sorry, man, but I told you - I'm waiting for Hannah to call me back."

"Hannah?" Santana asks.

Wes leans in; Santana doesn't know if it's because he wants to whisper or if he just wants to feel the fur of her shrug. "His girlfriend. Apparently she hasn't called him in three days."

"A little obsessive compulsion, don't you think?" She whispers back, looking on as David turns his phone off and on, hoping maybe he missed a call or text that didn't come up.

"Excuse me?" David says. "Last time my checked, my personal life was still mine. You don't see me picking on your love life."

"Single and ready to mingle." Santana smirked, lifting her left hand, revealing no ring.

"Shocker." David admits cockishly.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Santana nearly shouts.

"Oh dear," Kurt sighs.

"Not good." Finn sing-songed.

"Um, David," Blaine tried, but David was already in motion.

"Nothing. I just get this vibe from you."

"And what kind of vibe would that be?"

"Not too bad. I just get a sense that you're a little . . . how should I say it? Eccentric."

Both Kurt and Finn winced as he said the word.

"Eccentric? So wanting to have fun is weird?" David merely shrugged. "Well maybe it is to a little choir boy like you."

"Yeah, and I'm sure being with one person at a time is out of this world, to a mean girl like you."

"I guess so!" Santana cried. The room was quiet as the two stared one another down.

"Wow." Kurt breathed out awkwardly.

"Sooooo, gonna guess that's a no for coffee?" Blaine bite his lip as the words came out.

"Coffee?" Each turned to see Brittany and Mercedes making their way back into the room. "I love coffee."

"Blaine invited us to go along with him and the others to get some."

"Well then let's go! I'm craving a mocha blend." Mercedes urged.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Blaine asked Santana and David, who continued to scowl at one another.

"Fine."

"Perfect."

They spoke in unison. Santana rolled her eyes as she followed the other two girls out. David, tossing his phone back into his pocket, gave a loud sigh as he went along.

"Choir Boy." Santana muttered.

"Mean Girl." David whined.

"Oh so very original!"

Wes and Finn chuckled to themselves, leaving only Kurt and Blaine in the room.

"Well, this shall be entertaining." Kurt sighed as he and Blaine went to catch up with the others.


	2. Friendship?

**Authors Notes:** This is chapter one of my Davana Series. Second addition to the Davana series. This features Santana being somewhat nice and Kurtana friendship. Ennnjoy and please review!

P.S, I don't own Glee. Because if I did, Davana would TOTALLY be canon.

* * *

><p>Santana and Kurt had never been friends. They've known each since kindergarten; back when she used rip up all his macaroni art pictures and call him a walking-talking fashion arrestee. There was never a kind word between them. It wasn't until their freshmen year of high school did they begin talking. It wasn't much; they were in the same Fashion and Design class and Santana demanded to be partnered with the gay kid (even though he wans't out yet, she could totally tell and wanted someone who actually knew the difference between Prada and Coach).<p>

She was civil to him and even went as far as complimenting some of his designs. And the day her mom (famous designer, Gloria Taylor) picked her up from class, she introduced him – Kurt thought he'd fall down dead when Gloria mentioned she saw his designed one night while helping Santana with her homework and thought he had potential.

Time went on; Santana became a Cheerio, Kurt the only openly gay kid in school. As different as they could be, they were sure they'd never be friends. That was until glee club started. Then everything seemed to change. Kurt had a new strength keeping him up, and he was even brave enough to join the Cheerio's. He and Santana still weren't besties or really anything close, but at least they tolerated one another.

Ironically, things started changing for the better after Kurt transferred to Dalton. Neither really knew how it started, really. It started as Facebook status that Kurt commented, which lead to a phone call, which lead to Skyping, with ended in Santana driving all the way to the school. From that day forward, whatever it was that stood in their way from being friends, dissolved. Now they spent most of their free time either texting or hanging out.

Today was one of those days. Santana and Brittany were going to a concert the Saturday coming up and she needed to go shopping pronto. Of course, the only one she'd trust to help her with the job as Kurt.

After waiting in the car for almost ten minutes and after calling him twice and texting him one, Santana finally gave in and went to get him herself. She knocked on his door, but was met with his roommate Jace. It took a little while, but he gave in and told her where Kurt was; ending in her going the seven doors down to room 14B. She didn't know whose room it was and she really didn't care at this point.

Knocking hard, she waited impatiently for someone to open up. And when they finally did, she was face to face with Wes. Wes, who normally smiled like he won the lottery whenever he saw her, merely half smiled, opening the door wide enough for her to enter.

Without a word, she stepped in. Sitting on the bed was David and Blaine. David was holding something, a picture frame of some sort, while Blaine sat beside him, a comforting hand on his buddies shoulder. Kurt was sitting in a chair seating in front of them, holding a box of tissues.

"Okay, what am I missing here?" Santana looked to Wes, who stared forlornly at his friends. All three boys turned to look at her; Santana silently noted David's eye were blood shot, as if he had been crying.

"Santana!" Kurt jumped up. "Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry. Our shopping day! I totally forgot."

"It's fine." She pushed her hair away from face. "What's going on?"

"David's having a little lady trouble." Wes filled her in.

"With Hannah?" She asked, surprising herself that she actually remembered the girl's name. Wes nods in response. "Did she finally call back?" She half laughed.

The room became an eerily quiet, like she broke some secret code you were to never break; like ever.

"Yeah, she called." David answered. The three other boys looked at him, as if it was the first time he spoke in days. "And she dumped me. Apparently," he sniffled loudly; he had definitely been crying Santana noted. "She had been cheating on me for a while now and just decided to cut the cord. So, come on, Mean Girl, bring on the crude jokes. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Santana thought about it for a moment. There was a lot of things she could say in response to this: "Well maybe if you didn't call her ninety thousand times, she would've kept you" "Look at it this way: now you can join Kurt and Blaine in the gay parade!" "This is what happens when you're part of a group called the Warblers…." Any of those would've been fine, but this was different.

Santana had always had a sore spot for cheating; something from her past she'd much rather forget but knew she never would. And looking at David, someone usually so snarky and posh to her, as he sat on the bed like a small child who just had someone kick his favorite puppy out a window . . . it wasn't a good feeling.

So Santana said the first thing that made sense. "I may be bitch, Choir Boy . . . but I'm not that kind of bitch." David smiled small at this, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, at least you can admit it." He shrugged.

In a smooth moment, Wes and Kurt switched places with Wes sitting in the chair and Kurt standing beside her. Kurt's voice was low as he spoke, not wanting to disturb the sudden peace.

"I should've called you after I found out. He's been a wreck since it happened and I don't want to just leave him."

"Its fine, Kurt. We'll go shopping some other time."

"What?" David looked up, overhearing the conversation. "Kurt, if you have plans, you don't have to stay here."

"I know my free will is still mine, David, but I'd much rather stay here with you."

"And do what? Tell me there are other fish in the sea? Watch me as I cry? Come on, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Really, David. It's fine. It's just a shopping trip."

"No, it's not fine. Christ, I can't believe I let you guys sit here with me for so long. Do you guys have something to do?" He asked around the room. "Wes, don't you have a date?" Santana looked at him for a moment; Wes awkwardly cleared his throat, muttering "Nothing serious" to her. "And Blaine, don't you have Warbler songs to go through? What are you all still doing here?"

The room was silent for a moment, none actually knowing what to do.

"If you want us to go…." Blaine dragged.

"Yes! Go! Get out of here and actually do something fun." David chuckled. "I'll be fine. I have work to do anyway. So go on, get."

Wes and Blaine smiled; happy to see their friend cheerful again.

"Glad to see you're getting over it, man." Wes said, patting his friend on the back before leaving the room.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kurt questioned on last time.

"I'll be fine, Kurt. Go. Have fun. Busy something . . . fabulous or whatever."

Kurt smirked before turning back to Santana. "Lemme just change and we'll go." With that said, he left for his dorm, leaving David and Santana alone for the first time.

Neither spoke, nor looked at one another. Santana looked around the room, while David at the picture frame. He sighed heavily and Santana knew everything he had done, being happy and gleeful, was just an act to get his friends to leave. After a moment, Santana spoke.

"I'm a cheerleader, you know."

David looked up. "What?"

"At William McKinley. I'm a cheerleader. Second in command."

"Oh. Cool."

"Which means," she continued. "I'm really good a cheering people up."

David leaned back, breathing outwards. "I'm sure you are, but I don't think you'll be able to cheer me up."

"Ya never know; I'm pretty talented." David watched her, caught between wondering if she was bluffing or simply mocking him. "Look, this isn't a rebound booty call or anything. Unless you want it to be, because if it is, I'm in." She walked forward, taking a seat on the chair before him. "I know what it likes to be cheated on. It sucks. Beyond words. And when it happened to me, well I wish I had someone to be there cheering me up. So here," picking up one of the pens on his desk, she jotted down her number, handing it to him. "If you ever wanna talk . . . or anything else, give me a call. Unlimited text and it's always on, so there's no excuse."

"Thank you, Santana. I'll . . . think about it."

"Thinking is for losers, David. Doing is for winners."

"I'll remember that." He laughed.

A moment later Kurt was back, looking fantastic as ever and he and Santana went on their merry way. With everything said and done, a couple days later, Santana's phone rang, and it was David on the other line.


	3. Practice and Kissing

**Authors Notes:** So basically, in this chapter, Santana is teaching David cheer moves. My friend and I joked about how if Dalton had an all boys cheerleading team, Kurt would totally be on it. And then I got the idea of David, who we all know flips like a damn NINJA, tried out, and if he asked a certain Cheerio for help. Enjoy!

P.S, I don't own Glee. Because if I did, Davana would TOTALLY be canon.

* * *

><p>Arms out. Arms in. Clap, clap. Arms down. Arms up. Clap, clap. Step out, arms in. "Touch down!" Over, and over again. It was kiddy stuff. Play cheer. They rarely ever did this cheer during the games; only when they needed to get warm up or get the crowd pumped up before their real routines were brought out.<p>

But David needed to learn to cheer and this was the easiest method. Start out slow and progress as they go on.

He wasn't bad, which is what Santana expected when she first began teaching him the ways of cheerleading. He wasn't big, like Puck or Finn, but he was definitely strong. And fast. The perfect male cheerleader. He wouldn't be doing any flips, like Kurt would, but he could do the lifts and throws with ease.

Santana lost track of thought as she watched his arms going out and in and up and down, imagining what it would be like to have those arms wrap around her in a lift or catch her after a jump.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Santana cleared her throat, running her hands down her side, hoping to push her skirt down a bit. Her actual cheerleading uniform was in the wash (coach Sylvester demanded it be washed once a day, keeping it perfectly clean, using special detergent to keep the color's pure and bright), so she had to use the spare – one she was given back in ninth grade when she first started out. Long story short, it was a tad bit snug.

"Good." She said at last. "You're getting better."

"Still not as good as you." He stated.

"Obviously." She laughed snobbishly. "I've been doing this since junior high. And you started, what, a week ago? And that's just with practicing."

"Yeah, well, tryouts are in two weeks and unless I can do something else besides "Touch Down" or "Rah Rah Shish Koom Bah", I'm toast."

"Don't worry; you'll be fine by then. When I'm down with you, you'll know more than half the guys on that team combined."

"You really are confident, aren't you?"

"It comes with the territory of being me." Santana smiled flirtatiously. She had stepped closer to him when the conversation began, and they were nearly touching at this point. This was their third time practicing and she thought by now they would've down . . . well, _something_.

It was easy to see she was easy. She's not the type to flirt, and then pull back. She always puts out all the way. She giggled at his jokes, twirled her finger around her pony tail, called him cute, even touched him when it wasn't necessary; everything she had ever been taught to do when you wanted a guy to make a move.

And yet . . . nothing.

If it wasn't for the fact he had just broken up with his _girl_friend, Santana would've easily tossed David onto Team Kurt's side (even though she didn't get the I-love-men vibe from him the way she did with Blaine and Kurt).

"You wanna see something?" She whispered roughly. David simply nods. Smiling smugly, Santana backs away, her eyes never leaving the tall young man before her. "Before the tryouts are here, I'm gonna teach you something. And if you use it, you'll be on the team in a flash."

"Of yeah? And that would that be?" David asks, calling her bluff.

"A Round Off, Back Handspring Tuck." She answered. David cocked his head to the spin, once again not understanding her, as he put it, 'cheerleader lingo'. "It's basically a cartwheel plus a couple back flips, ending in a small inner pull when you stop."

David breathed out, loosening his arms from his chest. "And you expect me to learn something like that?"

"If I can do it, then so can you! It's easy."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you show me."

Santana narrowed her eyes, loving the sound of a challenge. "No problem." She tossed back.

Moving to the far side of the yard, Santana took a few deep breathes before taking a running off. Just as she said, she broke off into a cartwheel, and then did one, two, three back flips before stopping perfectly, and tucking herself in. And when she looked over to David, he wasn't only staring at her with amazement or shock, but with something else. Something she's seen many times before. From Puck, and Finn, and all the other football players.

Sheer, undeniable want.

And that's when it hit her. David wasn't like most guys. He was sweet, and funny, and a complete dork. He puts woman first and his own selfish need last. He wasn't the type to make the first move, but that didn't change the fact he wants it just as bad as any other guy.

Santana caught him staring at her skirt, which has shifted upwards due to the twisting and turning of the flips, reveling her strong, tan legs. And she smiled at this. David, noticing he had been caught, cleared his throat, turning away as if nothing happened.

"That, um," he spoke brokenly as she approached him, her smile never fading. "That was a good move."

"Yeah?" She spoke lightly.

"I, uh, I look forward to learning it."

"David," She spoke his name; clear as water.

"Yes. I, uh, yeah, Santana?"

She stepped even closer, breaking into his personal space. She started at him, barely blinking. He wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. Like she had a spell over him. And then she said it. The thing he had been waiting for her to say since day one.

"Do you want me?"

It was easier said than done to answer her question. From the moment she caught his eye at sections, her voice rough, yet soft, as she sang to the Amy Winehouse song (her attitude and flavor seeping into the music), he knew he wanted her. But things were different then. He had Hannah. His pretty, sweet, quiet girlfriend. But that was before. Now, he's alone, with a girl who was practically carved by the angels; who was practically sharing the same breath as him.

All he could do was nod.

Santana suppressed a giggle. "Well then," she says. "Come and get me."

With that said, David moved forward – quicker than he had ever moved after a girl – and pressed his lips down to hers. And that's when it happened. All the words in his head, telling him he shouldn't be doing this, that it was wrong, that it would never work out, all went away, and all that was left, was sweet, sweet music.


End file.
